Jeopardy
by The Confused One
Summary: When Bobby takes mysterious time off, Alex follows. She's quite surprised by what she finds.


Jeopardy

By: The Confused One

Disclaimer: No money is being made. Please don't sue.

Rating: K

Warnings: None.

Archive: Just let me know where it is.

Reviews: Yes, please. Good, bad, or otherwise. Please review. Thanks.

A/N: I know this one is totally goofy, but I just had to write it. I've been sitting on the idea for months, years even. I hope everyone likes it.

He had taken a long weekend. Alex was worried. Her partner, Bobby, never took time off. Yet, this weekend he had taken some vacation time. She was determined to find out why.

Alex followed Bobby's taxi. This was the only way she figured she could get some answers. She was surprised as the cab dropped him off in front of a TV station. Confused, she parked and caught up to him.

Staying out of sight, she watched him get ushered into a studio. Getting closer, she realized it wasn't just any studio. He was in the studio where they film 'Jeopardy'. Alex smiled slightly. She was beginning to understand what was going on.

She managed to sneak into the studio herself. She made a mental note to make sure to talk to someone about their security. She found a seat and settled in to watch her partner play.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex Eames watched as her partner apprehensively sat down. She could tell he was nervous about something. She figured it was probably was the grin she had on her face and couldn't seem to get rid of. It was that or his worry she'd figure him out. She shook her head. She hated to break it to him, but he was already busted.

She met his eyes and decided to play with him a little. He deserved it. She was a little angry with him. He hadn't told her. He hadn't let her support him. She nonchalantly asked, "How was your weekend?"

She watched with amusement as Bobby began idly sorting files and replied, "It was good."

Alex nodded. She stood to go get some coffee. Passing him, she replied, "I hope so, because it was awfully boring here without you."

Alex could see him visibly relax from the coffee machine. She smiled. The trap was set. Walking back over, she put one of the two cups of coffee in front of him. Sitting down, she decided to go all the way. She brought up one of the questions he had missed, "So, Beryl, Aquamarine, and Emerald make up the Beryl group, huh?"

Bobby's eyes instantly shot up to meet hers. She could see him blushing and she smiled smugly. She had him. He looked totally confused, and stumbled through his words, "What… how did… You were there?"

Alex sighed and relented a little. She was feeling sorry for him. He was looking so embarrassed and helpless at the moment. She didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted to make him squirm a little. She helped him out, "I was worried when you took yesterday off. I followed you. You did very well."

Alex noted the look of annoyance on his face. She understood it was mostly his embarrassment manifesting itself into anger. She braced herself as he shot back, "You followed me?"

Alex wasn't about to back down now. She knew it probably hadn't been the best idea, but she was worried about him. She felt a certain amount of slack was allowed when intentions were good. It wasn't like she routinely followed him around like a stalker. She defended herself, "You never take vacation time. And I'm not saying you shouldn't take any. On the contrary, you could use a good two weeks sitting on a beach somewhere sometimes. It's just… I know you. You don't just take off and leave everyone wondering where and why unless something is going on. I didn't do it to invade your personal space or anything, but I needed to know what was going on with you. I needed to know you were OK."

She sighed with some relief. Not only could she see his features softening on his face, gotten him to let her talk, but she had all but rendered him speechless. It was a good sign. He would forgive her. He finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I guess, I should have said something. I was just afraid you'd be there."

Alex was taken aback. He was afraid she would be there? It didn't quite make sense to her. She eyed him carefully, and asked, "Why were you afraid I'd be there?"

She watched him carefully. She wasn't going to let him wiggle out of this one. He finally answered, "I was afraid I'd bomb."

Alex laughed. She couldn't help herself. She knew there was no way he'd bomb. He would definitely win, several days worth of games. She was amazed he thought he wouldn't do well. She knew, as well as anyone, everyone lost eventually. She decided she was just going to have to point a couple of things out to him. She started with, "You made some fifty-five thousand dollars Bobby. You did very well."

Bobby smiled slightly. Alex was happy to see that smile. He seemed to relax again, and he agreed, "Yeah. I made out fairly well."

Alex nodded. She was happy for him. He deserved it. He deserved the money and to be happy. She suggested, "You should treat yourself with that money Bobby. Spend it on some things for you."

Alex noticed Bobby's smile got bigger. With a nod, he agreed, "Alright. You can help me pick out some things."

Alex smiled and nodded. She liked the sound of that. No, she loved the sound of that. She agreed, "Yeah. That sounds like fun."


End file.
